wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mods of Fire Winglets
DISCLAIMER: All mods and personas are used with permission. While some plots are based on real in-wiki events, no mod is meant to be demonized. Be sure to respect them! Do not judge them based on the fanfictions’ depictions! By Sab, accompanying the Mods of Fire series. Credit to the mods. Thank you to Morpho for letting me use her sona, Morpho. —- Mods. They are great beings who help keep Fanon Pyrrhia in check, aiding users and keeping the peace in the fandom. While they may wield some of the greatest powers, they are beings like us. And they have backstories and fun! Here are their stories. Featuring temporary mods as well! Destiny: Friend Based on Galax's story with her first plant. -- Destiny came to a nice plant store one day, hoping to get a friend that didn’t have a beating heart. Everything was glittery and fresh, with plants fake and real all propped on each shelves. Some plants were familiar: Potted roses, daisies, palm trees, oaks... Some looked far too alien-like, probably from other planets: Plants that ate flies, overgrow on your walls, and some weird-shaped cactusss. ”I want a cactus,” Destiny decided one day, entering the plant shop. A cactus seemed pretty cute enough, since it wasn’t alive and they looked cute overall. They can’t hurt a dragon! So Destiny scanned the succulent room at that moment, the little black dragon shifting through each one. She didn’t know that not all succulents were cactuses... ”Oh! A cute cactus!” she cried out, her claws clutching a small pot. In that pot stood a proud succulent, its noncactus-like fronds wiggling and swaying to her voice. “I need a name for you. Maybe I will have the others decide on that.” She purchased the succulent, in which she flew home and pampered for him. Prickly Steve was he called, and every other dragon worshipped him just like Destiny. He appeared on many TV Shows held by Destiny, appearing as Fanon Pyrrhia’s most loved succulent. Despite that, Destiny still called Prickly Steve a cactus. He’s her best friend. There is no way she would abandon him, and vice versa. Then one day.. He died. Oh no he didn’t die. But apparently, everyone acted like he did. They wept for him, and soon the tribrid replaced him with Mr. Bon Bon. But there would always be that sad spot in Destiny. Well, if he didn’t die, what happened? Destiny’s plant friend shriveled up and then jumped to Alternate Fanon Pyrrhia, where he will speak of a great prophecy. Now they meet again in MoF 3. Heartspring: Façade Based on an inside joke with Window. -- Some of you are aware that Heartspring is absolutely quiet at times. Unless you are a Chat mod like Dust and Destiny, you may know why he is. But sometimes, is the truth really accurate of not? And what if Heartspring isn't an adorable floof doggo you see on the page? There have been reports that Heartspring is not Heartspring. He is something else; the fluffy dragon you see is a shell. Multiple users claim that he is an entity who could possess people at will. He seems to be doing homework while on Chat, but who knows what he is actually doing? "Aye he is this orb thingy," the SandWing brat who wrote Mods of Fire said, speaking into many microphones pointed at her. "He even revealed it to me!" she held up pictures of her PMs with Heartspring. "Oooh," one purple RainWing oo-ed, looking at the dragon. She doesn't come on chat often, but she came to hear such news anyway. "Fake news!" a weirdo in the back shouted. Meanwhile, the dragon was sitting in the back, reading a newspaper at a round table. It was a perfectly normal scene. This anonymous SandWing made headlines everywhere on Fanon Pyrrhia. Although, the mods excluded the truth from newsletters because it was "unlikely to be true." Howevers, mods such as the Chat mods did have suspicions. Even the Category Queen. Some mods were neutral on this claim, such as Von. Either way, Heartspring pretended not to care. He was being quite a shy guy, just doing his ow thing as Chat ran peacefully. Reading and stuff while mindreading, trying to see who was awesome enough to possess. He wanted to possess a couple mods, but found them a little tedious at times. A couple users like the said SandWing brat seemed fun to possess. No one actually cared about who Heartspring actually was. Well, maybe except Victor. Fanon Pyrrhia's mascot was almost baffled, horrified at such power a dragon could have. Victor doesn't flaunt his powers so often, but a dragon capable of possession was really scary. So yeah. Heartspring could take over Fanon Pyrrhia if he wanted to. Or the world. Or drive enough people crazy, trying to turn them insane via possession. He could be scheming while staying quiet on Chat. The only dragon to stop him would be Victor! Or someone! Now you see why Heartspring doesn't talk about Victor much? All the other mods reference our mascot while Heartspring doesn't. Maple: Foretell Based on a very dumb idea by Sab, avoiding school matters and instead, thinking of stuff. -- Once upon a time, a star fell from the sky. Fanon Pyrrhia was asleep then, not aware of the glistening rock in the night. As their voices snored away, it fell onto the earth. Only, it wasn’t a star. It wasn’t even a rock. Heck, did I mention that only young little Maple was awake? Well, the little hybrid went up the fallen object, finding it near the camps where dragons held discussions and roleplays. She went towards it, misty blue eyes filled with awe and curiosity. You know, she wasn’t entirely salty as a young one. Maybe, until this very moment. It wasn’t a rock like I said. It was a hulking piece of salt — a cube of salt. Not salt in the ocean or salt from the sand or chemical compositions. It was magical salt. Well, it was magical because it was a cube. She touched the cube with the tip of her maple-colored talons, and came forth were powers and possibilities. There she was, standing and getting the worse seizure of prophetic visions. Rolling around in her blue eyes were futures where she was a mod. Futures of where she had power, and a place as a queen (Maple wondered what the heck was a Category Queen). Maple was that special, in case you didn’t know. I bet no one else foretold of Maple’s coming as a mod. She became one with the salt, and it was her place in the world. That night, the Cube of Salt had given her powers no one else had. Now stop reading and go outside to find something. Maybe that “something” would give you the same powers. Phoe: Child The story of notorious Phoe, the cursed child of Saburra and the unwitting ally of Outty. —- Phoe had flown to one of the tallest peaks of Fanon Pyrrhia, having made sure that no mod or user was on his trail. He had enough for one adventure on a wiki, thank goodness. Perfect. Though, the only that wasn’t perfect was that everyone he had was gone. He had lost track of where his allies were. Victor most likely escaped and fled somewhere to cause more chaos. Outclaw was banned by an accidental claw pointing at him. And well, he wasn’t sure if his mother would be proud. She went through a lot and had placed her anger on him multiple times. Maybe it’s because she was a dragon. That’s right. His mother is Sab the salty SandWing. How can a phoenix have a dragon as a mother? Well... —— Saburra didn’t really care about whether certain foods were safe or not. She’s a dragon; she could eat anything! She drank spoiled milk before, consumed too many fiber bars... discolored rice was literally nothing. Sitting on her table was a bowl of black rice, which eerily resembled ash. It smelled pretty funky too, but she guessed this was apart of SandWing culture. You know, burnt rice! This looks weird. Saburra noted yet again. Her long, white claws poked the food gently. Her eyes stared at it. But if my mother said it’s safe, it most likely is. And because the bowl was as small as a rock, she thought she could dump all of the ‘rice’ into her mouth and consume it. And so the SandWing did. It tasted ashy, too. Well... Suddenly her brown eyes bulged and turned into a comical shade of shade. Her mouth heated up, her body writhed. Her head felt like it was spinning, and so was her body! So Saburra turned to her side, and blasted fire onto the ground in a flamethrower-manner. And judging by how she almost lost her breath, she thought that she released a lot of fire. ”Frick!” she cursed, then gazed at the spot where she blasted fire. Only, there was no fire spreading; there was only a burnt patch. On the burnt patch was a bird with small feathers of red, orange, and yellow. The feathers were iridescent, but were on it sloppily; the other parts of the bird was basically pink flesh. The bird looked like a cute chick, but Saburra felt like it was evil. ”Madre!” the chick jumped up, and eagerly hugged her front arm. Saburra was appalled at the fact it could talk, and even dubbed her as a MOTHER. “Phoe! Phoe!” ''Wow. It’s making Pokémon noises! Its — '' his ''— name must be Phoe. But honestly, his name deserved to be Fire Chicken or KFC. ”You are evil, child, do you know that?” Saburra asked the baby phoenix. For some reason, she asked because she felt like he was so. What kind of phoenix is born from the flames of a mother? Especially one who had eaten black rice? —— I am not evil! Phoe protested in his head, almost letting out a squawk for all of Fanon Pyrrhia to hear. Just because he was an ally to Uncle Outty doesn’t he was one! Just because his mother painted him as a bratty bird, STILL doesn’t mean he was one! But in the meantime, he might as well hide. Fanon Pyrrhia might not ever listen to him. They would still be on a manhunt — birdhunt, actually — for him. And for what? Because they thought he was evil! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)